


No More Lies

by One_Shot_Marvel_Girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AGAIN STONY, And STONY cuz they deserve to be mentioned 3 times, Assassins, Badass female character, F/M, Family, Fluff, It's not so bad lmao, Lorena Rogers, M/M, Overprotective Tony, Peter has a girlfriend, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, STONY are married guys, Steve has a daughter, Stony - Freeform, Tony is a dad, Torture, annoyingly pete, cocky teens, evil nick, idk what this is, peter/lorena, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Shot_Marvel_Girl/pseuds/One_Shot_Marvel_Girl
Summary: Being an assassin is hard when the avengers are your family.Also Nick Fury is evil.Fun? :/Lorena Rogers doesn't think so when he tries to kill her parents and the love of her life, Peter.But she has to pick a side, and all of her deadliest secrets will become unearthed.What will she do?





	1. The Truth is Best

**Author's Note:**

> So in the comments just tell me how I can improve, and tell me other ideas you want me to do. Usually DC and marvel, but I am a shadowhunter fan girl too.... ;) also guests can comment <3

Steve's Diary Entry 15/06/2008  
Dear Diary,  
Today I found out that I have a daughter. Her name is Lorena, and she is six years old. How could I not know of my own daughters existence? I have deprived her of fatherly love for six years. I do hope she's likes me, I'm seeing her tomorrow. It's quite sad really, I don't know who her mother is, but I know that her mother didn't want her and she was abandoned on the streets of London in England. They took her in, and tried to get someone to adopt her. No one did. Eventually, they tracked me down, and I have been given legal rights, and she is coming here. I am scared, but excited to become a father. It will be more difficult than any mission I have ever completed. Wish me luck.  
Signing off,  
Steve

 

Steve Rogers groaned as six year old Lorena, his daughter, attempted to run away again. He quickly grabbed her, and hoisted her up onto his shoulders.  
"Lorena, don't even think-"  
Too late.  
She jumped, and landed on the floor, and burst out crying.  
"I told you Lorie, now come."  
The little girl wiped her tears, and held on to his hand.  
"Daddy, where are we going?" She said, her voice confident after her fall. Well, jump.  
"You'll see baby girl."  
She looked at him with big blue eyes, and said, "I'm scared."  
"Don't worry," he said, trying to be comforting. "He is a nice man and he is going to help you."  
"Is this about Mommy?"  
"No."  
"Daddy-"  
He sighed. "It's about your Mommy and you coping with coming here."  
What the hell? He thought. Why would he tell a six year old that? She wouldn't understand.  
"Daddy, I don't want to talk about Mommy."  
"Baby girl, listen to me." He sat her down, and crouched to her height. "What Mommy did was wrong, and that's why you're here, ok? I'm not taking you to see anyone, or tell anyone about it. I'd just like for you to meet some other children, ok? And if you don't like it, it's okay. Do you understand? The man who runs it isn't very nice, I'm sure you'll like him. Maybe you'll make some friends?"  
Her eyes lit up, and he smiled.  
"I'm going to have some friends?" She asked.  
"I don't know Lorie, but I hope you do."  
"Oh!!! I'm super excited now!"  
Rolling his eyes, Steve laughed. Later that day, he would find out that she had made a friend. A best friend.  
His name was Peter Parker. 

 

Peter grinned at Lorena, as she stumbled towards him, nearly falling over. She scowled at his laugh, then burst out giggling.  
"Pete, not funny, I almost broke my neck!"  
He clutched onto her arm, making sure she didn't fall over again, when a wave of uncertainty came over him. She stood up, apparently finished trying to kill herself by falling over. She frowned at him, her blue eyes quizzical. "Peter- are you okay?.... Pete-"  
She stared at her friend, and he shook his head, his brown curls falling into his eyes. He pushed them away impatiently.  
"Lorena- really it's fine." He smiled sadly. "It's just, I-"  
No. Don't tell her now, he thought. Unless you want to be friend zoned.  
"Come on Lorie, lets go."  
She frowned, but followed him anyway. What was he trying to say? Because she knew what she wanted him to say.  
"Pete, you're passing the deli," she observed, yanking him back. He shrugged off her hand, grinning. "Pete?"  
He started running, and pulled her hand, laughing. "I got a better idea! Why don't we grab pizza, then go to Liz's party?"  
She deflated inside. So he still likes Liz. He frowned, as something in her eyes changed. The spark was missing. Oh.... she thinks I still like Liz. "Lorie? Lorena- where are you going?"  
She had started walking away, her hands shoved into her pockets.  
"Lorena, don't ignore me!" She turned around, looking at him sadly.  
"Why Pete? You clearly don't care for me, do you?" He was silent. "Wrong answer."  
"Lorena! Wait. I was scared what you would say. I mean we've been friends for a while, and-"  
She grinned. Bingo. "Peter shut up"  
"I- what?"  
"Shut up."  
"Oh..... ok... I just wanted to say that i really like you and-"  
Her lips parted in surprise as he broke off. "Pete... did your aunt ever tell you when to shut up? Anyway, what were you saying about pizza?"  
He smiled shyly. 

 

It was the next day, and the assassin lay flat on her stomach, her finger on the trigger and her eye on the target. Silently, she breathed out and cursed under her breath. He wasn't moving. The target was a middle aged man, probably in a mid life crisis, and made of money. He was smuggling drugs into multiple countries. Lorena Rogers was lying on the opposite building, staring at the target,who was drinking whiskey. His name? She did not know, and she did not care. She didn't make it her business to get attached to her targets.  
"Hunter, Serpent, he's not moving."  
Hunter replied, "I'm working on it."  
"Yeah, well hurry, I can't stay here all day."  
"Yeah yeah, ok stroppy, I'm pretending to be a house cleaner. When he moves, get him in the back of the head."  
Lorena rolled her eyes, and waited for the door to knock.  
He opened the door, and Lorena giggled when she saw Hunter, whose real name was Andrew, standing there in housecleaning uniform. Telling herself to focus, the assassin stared through the scope, and bang, pulled the trigger. Back of the neck, clean shot. Andrew winked at her, and shoved the body out of the way. Lorena shoved the gun in her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. She had natural black hair shorn just below her shoulders, and her fathers blue eyes with a short and slim figure. She was wearing black trainers, black jeans and a black hoodie, with a small black mask to cover her face. Shivering because of the cold, she yanked her hood up and started walking along the rooftop. Humming to herself, she started to climb down the ladders, but our of the corner of her eye, she saw a red and blue figure making its way to her.  
"Oh crap." She muttered, swinging out of the first webs way. The second? Not quite. It hit her hand, sticking her to a utility building. "What the hell man?!" She shouted, as the blue and red figure walked into the light. Lorena almost laughed, who was this masked lunatic? He spoke up, his voice deep and husky. "You killed somebody."  
Well DUH.  
Lorena nodded, and smiled slightly, pulling her knife out of her back pocket. Luckily for her, it was from Asgard. "I did. Why'd you ask?"  
"You killed an innocent person."  
"Hahah!!! Innocent? He was smuggling drugs into countries, killing young people. I kill bad people."  
The spider person was silent, so she spoke again. "Who are you anyway?"  
His recent voice went high and squeaky, "who am I? I am the one and only Spider-Man for gods sake!"  
Lorena shrugged, and in the flash of an eye, slashed the web cutting herself free. She flung the knife at spider boy, and jumped back in surprise when he caught it by the handle. She couldnt see, but he was definitely laughing at her. He quickly shot a web at her, which she dived out of the way of, and yanked a sword out. "So that's how you wanna play, huh?" She teased, and squealed, when he ran at her, knocking her to the ground, knocking the air out of her.  
"LET.... ME.... GO!" She shrieked in between breaths, but then felt his grip loosen on her.  
"Do I know you?" He muttered. She frowned, and with all her strength, flipped him over, and sliced his leg, before running away. 

 

"Awww hell, Peter said, as he limped into his apartment. May was asleep, thank goodness, and he reached for the for the first aid box.  
"What are you doing?"  
Peter jumped back, because it wasnt Aunt May, it was..... oh. Tony.  
"Tony, I'm seriously not in the mood right now," Peter replied, dabbing his leg with the cloth. Tony raised his eyebrows, and glanced at Peters leg, his face turning to horror.  
"Who did that?" He asked.  
"An assassin. She-"  
"Wait." Tony said. "Don't tell me. You got beat up by a girl?" Tony burst out laughing, and Peter glared at him. He yanked some pyjamas off the rack, and patiently waited for him to stop laughing. Eventually, he did, and Peter raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Well? Are you going to stay here all day?"  
Tony smirked, "if it means seeing you in those hello kitty pyjamas, yes I am."  
"Awww hell no dude!"  
Tony frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't speak stropy teenager, but seriously, those pyjamas are SO gay."  
Peter was shocked. "But- you're gay!"  
Tony grinned, "No.... I'm bisexual actually. If me and Steve divorced? I'd date women."  
Peter didnt reply. They weren't getting divorced, right? "I don't Want to discuss either of our sexualitys at the moment, Tony. Wait- are you getting divorced?"  
"No kid, not at all but... he has a daughter."  
Now it was Peters turn to laugh. " Don't mess with me Tony. You're kidding, right?"  
"Her name is L- actually I can't tell you."  
Now Peter was intrigued. "Why not?!? He whined.  
Tony shrugged, "Just can't. It's kind of sad, really. Her mom didn't want her."  
"Sad."  
"I guess," Tony said, his voice unsure. "Listen kid. This daughter of his...something is off about her."  
Peter snorted. "You thing everyone has something off about them."  
Tony ignored him. "Just put those hello kitty pyjamas on kid."

 

Lorena was late. Again. At nine Steve brushed it off. She was fifteen, she was always staying out late. At ten, he grew fidgety, calling Tony ten times. He didn't pick up. At Eleven, he had started pacing up and down the room, staring at his shield. At twelve, when she finally arrived, Steve was ready for dad was worried speech. She waltzed in, her bag slung over her shoulder, looking like a juvenile delinquent, all dressed in black. The only thing colourful were her eyes, the same shade of blue as his.  
"And where the hell do you think you've been?"  
"Out."  
Steve resisted the urge to shout, "where?"  
"A place."  
Steve really wanted to shout now, but instead, he turned sarcastic mode on. "Geez, Lorena. You've been to a place? I'm worried, and most of all im disappointed."  
Lorena but her lip. Well that stuck the knife in. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again"  
"Won't do what again? Being sarcastic, or late?"  
She looked at him. "Both."  
He grinned, "Come her and give me a hug, you emotional sod."  
She buried her head in his shoulder. "Love you dad."  
He smiled against her hair, "I love you to baby..... oh hi Tony, nice of you to show up too."  
Steve laughed to himself, and Lorena turned around to see Tony. "Hi dad number two." She gave him a big hug, then dissapeared into her room. Tony and Steve sat on the couch, and Tony sighed.  
Steve looked at his husband, and was immediately worried. He'd been working hard lately, and he looked tired.  
"What's wrong Tony?" He asked.  
"I can't, it would put pressure on you."  
Steve smiled. "I'm captain America, I'm pretty sure I can handle it."  
Tony huffed out air. "Fine. It's the assassin. I can't seem to get a hold on her at all. She stabbed Peter in the leg, and she's out killing people non stop."  
Steve rubbed his arm. "Get some sleep, Now. Becuse you're clearly stressed out."  
To his surprise, Tony obeyed. He left Steve sitting on the couch, wondering how the hell he deserved any of this. 

 

"Blue eyes? Is that it? Frigging blue eyes?" Tony said through gritted teeth, the phone to his ear. The line cracked, and Peter spoke again.  
"Yeah, I only saw her eyes. She's about 5 foot 7, if that's helpful," he replied, and Tony sighed. Blue eyes. Urgh. The mission to finding the girl was almost impossible.  
"Blue eyes, five foot seven. Do you know how many girls in America have blue eyes and are around five foot seven? Thanks for the help kiddo, but I'm gonna need some actual camera footage to help."  
Peter mumbled some sort of reply, and put the phone down.  
Taking a bite of his sandwich, Tony rubbed his temples. "FRIDAY, remind me to get that kid a Stark phone. The service is annoying."  
The mechanical voice e hoed through the avengers lounge. "Noted, Mr Stark."  
"Yo Tonnnnyyyyyyy!!!" Clint's childish voice filled the room, and Tony heard the familiar couch of popcorn. Great. More idiots to deal with. Managing to flag a kind smile, Tony looked at the man with a mental age of three and the IQ of a box of crayons, who sat opposite clutching a box of popcorn and the remote. "Move or of the way, I need to watch Americas top models. Oooo. And keeping up with the kardashians!!! And I need to catch up in the Big Bang theory."  
Tony didn't reply. He couldn't be bothered.  
"Very nice of you to reply, you grumpy old man. Wait. Is that- a wedding ring?" Cling was staring at Tony's hand and Tony gulped. Damn.  
He looked down at his hand, where he had been twisting his ring. Steve said he did that when he was annoyed. "Uhhh... maybe?"  
Clint jumped up in surprise. "You and pepper are back together, aren't you?!? Omg I knew it!!!!"  
"Not quite Clint. Look.... if I tell you... you won't tell anyone?"  
"Nuh uh. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye. I swear."  
"Ok..." Tony swallowed bile. "It's Steve."  
Instead of jumping around in joy, Clint stood, his mouth agape.  
"Clint?"  
"You and Steve. Married. What. The. Hell. FREAKING MARRIED?"  
Gulping again, Tony nodded, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.  
"That's so CUTE!!!" Clint shouted, jumping up and down with joy.  
"Really?"  
"Well duh, everyone ships you guys." He said, stuffing his face full of popcorn. He then left, apparently bored of Tony's company.  
Tony pulled his phone out once more, and phoned Steve. "Hey Steve. Get Lorena down to the compound, and I'll call Peter. They need to know about us. I can't lie anymore." 

 

"No frigging way Tony!" Peter almost screamed down the line, anger bubbling up inside him.  
"Kid. KID, hear me out. Please."  
"Fine. Go ahead."  
Tony huffed out, and Peter taped his foot impatiently. "Me and Steve are married-"  
"And that involves my anonymity because?" Peter screeched, glancing down at the road, rubbing his head.  
"I don't want to lie anymore, Peter. I can't lie."  
To be fair to the man, Peter thought, he did seem desperate.  
"Fine. Okay, let's do it. I'll meet you at your apartment."  
The line went dead, and Peter jumped off the building, preparing to shoot his webs. But there was one problem. 

 

They were jammed.


	2. Lonely Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm..... at least you won't cry this time.... I think.

Lorena sat, her head in her hands, with one thought running through her head. Spider-Man is dead. Peter is Spider-Man. That means, my best friend, and the love of my life, is dead. Tears streaming down her face, Lorena wandered, in a daze, to the kitchen, where Steve sat with Tony, grim looks on their faces. Steve smiled, not happy, but sad. Not sad that Peter was dead. That his daughter was lonely.   
"You want something sweetie?" He asked. She didn't answer, just walked over to the freezer, where her depression ice cream sat, ready to comfort her.   
"Baby girl, don't ignore me, I know you're sad-"   
"NO YOU DON'T. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH." She shouted through tears. "I loved him, Dad. He was the only person. The only one."   
Tears streaming down her face, she started to walk towards her room when she heard Tony's voice.   
"It's my fault."   
Lorena whirled around, her head spinning. "What?!?"   
"It's my fault. I asked him to come here. I dragged him into this. It's MY fault."   
Steve stared at his partner, his blue eyes raging. "Tony, it is not your fault. At all. Do you understand me?!?"   
"Oh but it is!!!" He sobbed, "it is."  
Lorena felt the anger and sadness rise up inside her, but then she slumped her shoulders. Of course it wasn't Tony's fault. "Dad.... it's not your fault.... just- just stop."   
She left them in the kitchen, and made her way to her room. She fished out her favourite gun, small but powerful. She dumped it in her bag, and pulled on some pumps. Yanking her hair into a bun, she started making her way to the agency that employed her.   
S.H.I.E.L.D

 

She stared Nick Fury in the eye, the gun in her hand. "Get me a new assignment. Now." She barked. He blanked her, and carried on typing. "Nick- I swear to god-"   
"It's sir to you missy," he said, still not looking at her. When he finally looked up at her, he grinned. "A new assignment, eh? What did you have in mind?"   
She rolled her eyes, and smirked. "Oh, you know, given I'm an assassin, I figured maybe, you know, KILLING someone."   
The pure look of hatred in his eyes almost made her laugh, and he pushed a folder towards her. She yanked it open. Usually, she never looked at the part where it said 'name' but today, she was drawn to it. Because she knew the man in the picture. And she knew his name.   
Tony Stark.   
Dad.   
"Okay-" she started, and breathed out. "Let me get this straight. You want me to kill Tony Stark?"   
It hit way to close to home. She could not do it. "I can't do this assignment sir."   
Nick didn't know who Lorenas parents were. And he probably didn't care. But now he wanted her to kill Tony-  
She couldn't.   
"Did I say you had a choice?" His voice came out a growl, Lorena had never seen him this angry. "You kill him, understand missy? Or else."   
It was too bad she knew what 'or else' meant. She gulped. 'Or else' meant, or die.   
"Thanks sir, I won't let you down."   
She though she heard him say 'no you won't' and laughing, but she brushed it off.   
No one messes with my family.   
Nick will pay.   
He will pay with his life.   
But what did Tony do so wrong?

 

Steve's Diary entry (present)  
Dear Diary,   
It has been a while since I have written here, but today I need someone to help me. It's been ten years to be exact, since I've written in here. And that was because I could talk to someone. But now, you are all I have. Lorena learned of Peter's death. I have been informed that Peter was Spider-man, and that he jumped of a building, but his webs failed him. Lorena is distraught. I fear that this will not only leave her lonely, but affect our relationship that took so long to build. I am scared for her, as I know she will do something stupid, and the consequences will ruin her. If only I could help her, but she has gone out again, and Tony won't speak to me either. What will I do? It's ironic really, as she was always the little helper that helped heal my wounds, physical and emotional, but now the roles have changed. I also fear for Tony. He has been so caught up in trying to find the assassin, he's had no time to actually speak to his family. Everything was fine... but now.... I cannot say the same. If only someone could help me. I cannot deal with more mourning and sadness. Perhaps my father instincts have changed me. I do not know. I just hope Lorie and Tony will be okay. Please help,   
Signing off,   
Steve. 

 

She walked through the streets, holding her drink and sandwich from the deli. It was dark, and I was sat in a nearby tree, my mind racing. She looked effortlessly good today, her black hair in a bun and a blue cashmere scarf hung on her shoulders, bringing out the colour of her eyes. Zipping up her leather jacket, she started to walk home, and that's when I saw another figure. He was male, and with a shock, I realised he was holding a gun. I jumped down quickly, but it was too late, he had already shot her. "LORENA!" I screamed, rushing to her side. Uncle Ben had died like this, and I couldn't save him. She drew one last breath, and looked at me with soft blue eyes. Her last words were, "I love you."

Peter jerked upright, his shirt clung to his skin with sweat, and his mind racing. For a moment it all felt real. Lorena was dead. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts, and realise it was just a dream. Well, nightmare. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and looked around his cell. Urgh, it stunk in here. He had no idea where he was at all, and Nick Fury had taken his beloved Spider-Man suit, and traded it for some disgusting overalls. Peter gagged, as the waft passed by him. Ewwwwww. Peter had fallen off the building, but he hadn't died. He had been taken to the hospital whilst unconscious, and now he was here. Brilliant! He thought sarcastically, jumping as the door opened. Nick Fury faced him, immaculate in a new suit, and eyes hidden by dark shades.   
"How are you doing then Spider-Man?"  
"Oh, you know, all the people I love think I'm dead, so I'm frigging fine?"   
"It's a shame, isn't it? She thinks you're dead, but if she doesn't complete her mission, she is the one who will end up dead, and you and her precious hero father Steve will be the ones suffering. Hmm... how can I make it worse?" He laughed.   
Peter writhed and shook, but was unable to get to Nick, as the chains held him back. "Are you talking about Lorena? Where is she? What have you done with her? Who is Steve? Where is SHE?"   
"Hahahhah, Silly boy, you would think you knew all your superheroes, Steve Rogers? Captain America? Her precious superhero daddy. Hopefully she's carrying out her mission, or she will have to die."   
Peter slumped back. "What? Captain America... is her Dad?"   
"Yes."  
"Where is she? Tell me!!"   
"No. It will be quite sad if I have to kill her, she was always my best agent."   
"Agent? I don't understand."   
"You see spider boy, everything comes at a price. You see, Tony Stark ruined everything, with his stupid little avengers. Oh, and everyone thinks that S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers are best friends, but I HATE THEM. I HATE THEM ALL. If he dies, if he collapses, they will collapse around him. If she doesn't kill him, I will kill her. Love isn't powerful, Peter. I thought you would know that, given your girlfriend might die."   
Peter was confused. But then it clicked. Tony was married to Steve, so Lorena was Tony's daughter. That's why Nick wants her to kill him. To test her loyalty.   
"Lorena is-" he started, but wasn't interrupted by Nick.   
"Leave your stupid girlfriend out of this. I guess you've been figured out she's the assassin then?"   
What? Peter thought. Lorena wouldn't hurt a fly. That's why he recognised her that night on the roof.   
"Lorena is the assassin. That's why..... you want her to kill him so that the avengers will fall. But Steve's the ringleader. Not Tony."   
"Yes child, but where does the money come from? Tony."   
"You are a complete and utter ass, you know that? You want to ruin everyone's lives. Asshole!"   
Nick smiled. "So I've been told multiple times." 

 

Lorena weighed the small gun in her hands. I can't believe I'm doing this, she thought. She shoved it in her back pocket, covering it with her jacket. Breathing out, she turned the handle on her door. Why are you doing this Lorena? Ignoring the voices in her head, she exited her room. She saw Tony on the couch. Silently creeping up behind him, she put the gun to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Holy I just lost it.


	3. It's a Winning Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM LET'S KICK SOME S.H.I.E.L.D BUTT!!!!! ;))))))

"Stand up," she ordered. He was shocked, but he did.  
"You're experienced, Lorena."  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
Tony smiled slightly, "One, you're aiming the gun at my centre mass, only a newbie would aim it at my head. You have a better chance of shooting me if I move. Two, a newbie could never use a gun like that, it would possibly kill them, by throwing them backwards. Three, I found the guns and assignments in your wardrobe. Four, I figured out you're the assassin."  
She gulped, and closed her eyes. "I have to do this."  
He looked at her with questioning eyes, "Do you?"  
Tears welled up in her eyes, "Tell me Dad, tell me what you know."  
"Put the gun down, and I will. I know you don't want to kill me."  
She chucked the gun on the floor, and ran in to his arms, "Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't want to kill you."  
He cradled her in his arms, and sat her down on the sofa. "Lorena, I need you to calm down, okay? Otherwise you won't understand."  
She nodded, and wiped the tears away.  
"Okay. So, you know S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers have quite a good relationship, right?"  
She nodded.  
"Wrong. Nick hates it. He hates that all of the avengers are superior, and that his silly little agents can't get in on the fun. He hates it. So he's taken Steve, and I think he has Peter too."  
She laughed a bit, "you know, I am one of his silly little agents. And Natasha and Clint.....- wait. Peter isn't dead?"  
"I've been doing some research. No- he isn't dead."  
She reached up to her face, and found she was crying.  
"Lorena- are you-"  
"I-I'm fine- It's just I really thought he was dead ..... I'm gonna kill him," she laughed to herself.  
Tony smiled, and reassuringly squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Lorena. I'm going to find him- and kill him."  
"You can't do it yourself."  
"Lorena- there is no way-,"he started.  
"I do not mean me.... the Avengers Tony..... dad, please....."  
At this his head went up slowly, and he stared in her eyes, "when," he said, "did you get so wise?"  
And for what felt like the first time in forever, she smiled. A real smile. 

 

"Okkkkaaaayyy...." Natasha said slowly, trying to actually believe Tony's stupid conspiracy theory. "Okay, grasshopper. I hate to break this to you, but Nick ADORES the Avengers. I mean, S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers are like, best buddies."  
Tony groaned, "Nat, have you heard any of what I've been saying? Peter and Steve have been taken hostage...."  
"How would you know about Steve? It's not like it's your turn to babysit."  
"He is my husband!" Tony shouted, rage flooding him. The look on Natasha's face- he had never seen anything like it.  
"What?"  
Very slowly, he took a deep breath and glanced towards Lorena. "He.... he is my husband. And this is his daughter. The assassin."  
At these last words, Natasha pulled a gun out, and pointed it at Lorena. But she'd already moved. "Saw that coming." She said, grinning.  
Natasha shot at her, ignoring Tony's frantic screams, but she missed. Natasha never missed.  
Suddenly, Lorena was up behind her, her arm gripping Nats neck. "I don't particularly like being shot at."  
"And I don't particularly like annoying little teenagers," it was another voice this time, a voice Natasha recognised. Sam.  
And then Lorena realised that the falcon, yeah, the falcon was pointing a gun at her. And then she realised it was her own gun, "hey give me that you asshole, my mom gave me that. Hey, what is your goddamned issue? That is expensive! "  
"You shouldn't threaten my friends," he said, holding the gun up, and staring at her.  
"She shot at me! Give me my gun, man. And hello, Natasha, we work for the same agency."  
Natasha, stunned for the second time, stared at Tony. "Is this true? Is she Nicks little princess?"  
"I mean, I wouldn't go that far. But I am good. Better than you, actually."  
"Shut it, bitch." She snarled.  
Lorena stood, open mouthed, "Uhm.... daaaaaddddd, she called me a-"  
"I thought Steve was your dad." Sam observed.  
"Yeah he is but-" Lorena tried to say, but Tony spoke over her.  
"I'm her step-dad. I'm married to Steve."  
"Do I not get to talk or-" Lorena started, only to be cut off by all three of them.  
"NO!" They shouted in unison.  
"Excuse me, I am an American citizen, I have freedom of speech!" She argued, knowing it was hopeless.  
Natasha turned on her, pure hatred in her eyes. "You are also a child. If keep it shut if I were you."  
"But-"  
"Silence," she barked.  
Natasha turned on Tony and Sam. "Well," she said, "if this is real, I say we go kick some S.H.I.E.L.D butt. Plus, Nick is going down."  
Lorena grinned. Despite nearly getting killed by this crazy lady, she was starting to like her. She was quite funny. 

 

Steve regained consciousness quite abruptly, as if waking from a dark nightmare. It was only when he sat up, trying to focus int he dark, did he realise what actually happened to him.  
You have got to be kidding me.  
He thought, leaning his blond head against the wall. He'd been on regular patrol, when something came up behind him. This something was good as well, as he'd not been able to fight it off. Somewhere along the way he'd either been knocked out, or passed out. He didn't know which.  
"So you're awake, captain America?" A small, tired and drained, yet cocky voice spoke.  
He cocked his head two seeds the side, to see a young boy, probably around 15, smiling at him.  
"Uh..... where are we?" He finally mustered.  
The boy smiled. "I don't know. Aren't you going to ask why we're here, and who I am?"  
Steve frowned.  
But the boy carried on. "My name is Peter Parker-"  
"You're Lorenas little friend, aren't you? She thinks you're dead, by the way."  
"Yeah- I'm Lorenas friend."  
"Why are we here, Peter?"  
He grinned. "You don't know anything, do you? Hmm... big guy is coming. Be careful, though, he's in a bad mood today. He hit me earlier."  
And with a shock, Steve recognised the man who came through the door.  
"Nick Fury....."  
he laughed, and placed a hand on his muffin top. "okay. Stop... please- I'm flattered, Steve."  
"Why am I here."  
Peter laughed, "He's full of questions, fatso."  
Nick growled, and slapped him around the cheek. "You dare-"  
He turned to Steve, frowning. "Now, Mr. Rogers. You are here because I want your precious husband dead."  
Steve jerked his head towards Peter, who was holding his nose bleed. "What does that have to do with him?"  
"Shut up, and don't interrupt me. Listen. I hate the fact that you and your precious little Avengers are superior. My agents deserve the limelight, they are special, unlike your little crossbreed freaks. And Tony provides all the money for you filth. If the money is not provided, the avengers will fall. End of. The thing is.... I need someone to kill him. And that, my friend, is where Peter comes in. Your daughter has to kill him."  
Steve was lost for words, so all he said was, "No...."  
Nick laughed again. "You see, your daughter is the assassin. One of my best agents. Had been since she was twelve. Quite the little angel, really. She is like a daughter to me."  
"She is my daughter!" Steve screamed savagely, spitting saliva over Nick. He wiped it off, disgusted.  
"Anyway, if she doesn't kill him, her precious boyfriend dies. And then, she will watch her precious superhero dad die. And then I will kill her. She will watch all of you die.... and then she will join you."  
Steve shook his head, "it will never work, she won't do it- she-"  
He broke off, disbelief colouring his voice. "Would she do it?" 

 

Bruce Banner frowned. "Well that is peculiar."  
Tony leaned over his shoulder. "What the- Vision- get over here."  
Vision silently creeped up behind them, and said, "I did tell you there were intruders in the building sir."  
Lorena turned her head abruptly, "Nick is in the building?" 

 

Clint, Bruce, Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Rhodey, Bucky, Natasha, and Thor prepared for battle in the lounge. It was quite hysterical, Lorena thought, when they were all trying things to piss Bruce off, so he would turn into Hulk. Eventually, Lorena had started singing "Wanda and Bruce sitting in the tree," because she knew they weren't exactly the best of friends, and they definitely did not love each other. Thor was flirting, without knowing it, with Lorena, and she dismissed his behaviour, as he did not know anything about earth. He kept banging on about Asgard, and frankly, it was boring everyone, so they all left him to sing "he's a jolly good fellow" by himself.  
By the time they were all ready, prepared to head to the basement, there was a knock on the door.  
Vision smiled.  
"It seems, Mr. Stark, that we have some visitors."  
Lorena grinned, and tossed her gun in the air. "Must have got bored waiting. I guess the battle has come to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely have to finish this else I'm going to waste all of my make up cuz I keep crying when im reading it like it's not even that sad :/


	4. S.H.I.E.L.D's corrupt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack of S.H.I.E.L.D. 
> 
> How fun. 
> 
> The company is corrupt, and Nick is insane. What will happen?

Lorena and Natasha stood back to back, shooting at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, not missing a single target. Lorena had come to the decision that Natasha was actually really cool, but had to be "grrrr" cuz she was an assassin. Although, she thought, she herself, was never "grrr", she was just cocky and annoying. Maybe it was just the age difference between the two assassins, but, even though the two did not know, they were very similar in many ways.  
"Thor!" She screamed, as one of the agents shot at him. Turning around, shocked, he moved his hammer to shield himself, and the bullet bounced off it, and into the agent's heart. He slumped down, blood coating his chest. Lorena looked away, feeling sick.  
"Lorena look out," she heard Tony scream, and then, with a shock, she realised someone had shot at her.  
It was a blur.  
She saw Tony move in front of her, and she screamed.  
"Dad!" Her head was spinning, heart beating, and she panicked. Someone had shot her. And hit Tony.  
He turned on her, and lifted his mask up. She was shaking violently, and she was finding it hard to breathe.  
"Lorie, you're hyperventilating, breathe." He said, his hand on her arm.  
"Dad-"  
Tony stared at her, as she paled. "Lorie, metal. Iron Man. I'm okay."  
"Tony. Tony, it's dad-"  
"What? Steve? Where?" Tony looked among the chaos, and saw Steve escape from the crowd and run to them.  
"Dad!" He scooped her up, and laughed into her hair.  
"Lorie, Lorie, breathe, you're okay."  
She smiled at her dads, and looked at them through half lidded eyes.  
"I'm not fine." She said. She moved her hand from her chest, and gestured to her bloody leg. "I've been shot." 

 

*3 weeks later*  
Lorena sat up, and felt a sharp pain coarse through her neck.  
"Lorena, get down. Lie down."  
She heard Bruce's voice, but still couldn't see anything.  
"Bruce. Bruce, why can't I see anything. Bruce, it's all black."  
She felt another hand on her shoulder. "Lorena, it's me. It's dad."  
"Dad.... am I blind?" Steve clutched on to her hand, and squeezed it.  
"No, baby, no." He said.  
She tried to sit up again, or move her legs.  
"Dad, I can't feel my leg, dad, my right leg, what's going on?"  
"Baby, I-"  
Very faintly, she heard Bruce whisper something to Steve.  
"Baby, I'm gonna take this mask off, okay? Just take it easy."  
The mask came off, and she blinked, adjusting her eyes to the bright lights in the hospital room. She very slowly, with the help of Steve and Bruce, sat up. And then she saw her leg.  
"Oh." Was all she could say.  
Steve looked away, he couldn't bear to see his daughters face, "Baby, we couldn't save it...."  
She leant down to touch her metal leg, and instantly became engrossed in how much effort was put in to make it. It was a marvel of engineering.  
Bruce smiled at her, "Me and Tony spent two weeks making that. Tried to make it.... feel like it was a real leg."  
She looked at him, and pulled him into a hug. "Bruce." She said.  
He rubbed her back awkwardly, "Yeah?"  
"Thank you. You're like an uncle to me."  
She felt him grin against her hair. "Bruce." She said again.  
"What is it now?"  
"I want to try and walk in it. And also...."  
He pulled away, "yes?"  
She looked down, her cheeks burning. "Is-is Peter okay?"  
Bruce coughed, very uncomfortably, and Steve looked at her. "Oh baby. It's been three weeks."  
"Three weeks?"  
"Yes. You've been in a coma. We managed to remove the bullet from your chest, but the one in your leg, hit a major artery, and we couldn't save it. Had to amputate. Peter.... we couldn't find him. We think Nick's got bigger plans for him. But...."  
Lorena finished his sentence. "You can't find him."  
Steve nodded.  
"Are.... are we going to find him?"  
"We think we know..... but we can't jump to conclusions."  
"But, that's my best friend out there!"  
Steve looked at her.  
"I know you love him....."  
"Yeah, I love him. That's why I want to find him dad."  
"I know but-"  
Tony came in, breathless, dark rings around his eyes, and a hand to his chest.  
"Lorena," he said, shocked. "You're awake."  
"Yeah...."  
"Steve, Bruce. I know where he is."  
Lorena sat up, "Who?"  
"Peter."  
"I'm coming."  
"No way, you just woke up, and you can't walk in your leg yet."  
She glared at him.  
"Don't look at me like that." He said, hand to his chest, pretending to be offended.  
"I'm going, and that's that. I will learn how to walk. I'm going."  
Steve looked at Lorena, and then at Tony. "I wouldn't argue if I were you, Tony."  
He sighed, rubbing his hand on his head. "I guess it's settled then. We go tomorrow. Get ready. And Lorena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If I survive this, I will give you a million dollars."  
She grinned, and stood up, shocking them all.  
"It's a deal."


	5. Killing isn't for children.

"Lorena!" I heard someone, probably one of my dads yell. "Gear up! We leave in five!"   
"Kay!" I shouted back, only to realise that Dad two, Tony, was already in my room. "Hi dad."   
"Hey sweetheart," he said, not looking at me. "Are you okay?" Still not looking at me.   
"I don't know," I said, folding my hands into my lap. "It's been a month, what if he's... I don't know. Not interested anymore?" At this, he did look at me.   
"Not interested?" He exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders and lifting my chin. "You're not a book or some news, Lorena. Don't compare yourself to that. I know Peter. He isn't interested, Lorena. He's completely and madly in love with you: there's a difference, and trust me when I say that idiot nerd brainiac loves you. You understand?"   
I nodded, feeling not fully reassured, but slightly reassured.   
I got this.   
Totally got this.   
I so haven't got this.   
I'm a mess.   
Pull together Lorena.   
Dad left, and I finished up sorting out my weapons, and tying my hair back.   
"Hey buddy are we ready to roll?" I ask Thor, who just walked in to the common room.   
"Indeed we are Lady Rogers," he replied, slightly making me cringe.   
I giggled. "It's just Lorena, Thor." I had grown fond of him over the last day or so, and even though it sounded stupid, I almost considered the Avengers my family. Nat was like my mom figure, Bruce my uncle, Clint my brother, and the same with Thor, just to name a few.   
"Okay."   
"Come on," I say, grabbing his arm. "Everyone's waiting downstairs."   
Thor was surprisingly quiet as we made our way downstairs, so I tried to make small talk. Of course, things never go to plan.   
"How's Jane?"   
"Jane?"   
I roll my eyes, "Yeah, the woman you kissed and also happens to be your girlfriend."   
He looked sad, so I patted his shoulder. "Jane and I are no longer..." he broke of, looking for a word.   
"Together?"   
"Yes, Lorena. I feel like I can talk to you about things even though we have only been acquaintanced for a couple of days. I consider you more of a sibling than my own brother, and yet with Jane... we were supposed to be lovers but I didn't trust her at all."   
I hugged him from the side as we were walking, and he put a protective arm around my shoulders. "Let's go bro." 

 

Steve's POV

"Hey Steve! Can I talk to you for a sec?" I heard Tony say, and I turned around, to see him right behind me.   
"You scared me," I said, breathlessly.   
He grinned, but it turned to sadness.   
"What's wrong?"   
"It's Lorena. She thinks Peter isn't interested anymore."   
"Oh," and then, "Oh."   
"Yeah," Tony said. "Oh."   
I sat down, pulling Tony with me, so he was resting on my chest. "I don't know what to do, to be honest."   
"Well," He said, taking my hand. "I said to her that he's in love with her because, you can tell. If you'd ever seen his face when he talks about "the girl he likes" he goes super red and doesn't talk about it. He likes her."   
"And if he doesn't he will have a serious talking to" I said, and Tony laughed.   
"I love you Steve."  
"I love you too Tony." 

Lorena's ' POV  
I walked downstairs with Thor to see Hulk looking pissed (Nothing ever changed), Nat cleaning her weapons, Clint adjusting his hearing aids, and dad and dad kissing.   
"DAD!" I scream, looking away, bumping into Thor's shoulder. "I didn't want to see that. Ewww my parents are kissing!"   
"Lorena," Iron Dad says, "its natural"   
"It's not natural to me given I haven't had my first kiss yet!"   
Everyone looked up at me, "what?" They said in unison.   
"Thor help me out here bro."   
"Guys," Captain Dad said, "Let her be."   
Thankyou dad.   
Iron dad is never gonna drop this.   
"Peter hasn't planted one yet?" Iron dad asks.   
"Daaad," I hiss, punching him in the shoulder, hurting my arm as he just put on his suit.   
Natasha rolls her eyes. "Ignore him sweetheart."   
Cap Dad put an arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead, "She's learnt to," he said, and I smiled at him.   
"Let's kick some Shield ASS!"   
The last thing I hear was both of my dads say, "Language."   
Some things never change.

 

When we reached the shield tower it seemed really unlikely that anyone was even here. The offices were trashed, and it was completely deserted.  
"Cap Dad," I whisper into my com, turning a corner to see nothing but Clint, gripping his gun tightly. "What do you remember?"   
"It was really dark, it definately was underground maybe?"   
"Clint!" I hiss, waving a hand, telling him to come over.   
"Guys regroup at reception," I say unto the com.   
"Hey Lorie... why are we regrouping?" Clint says, frowning slightly.   
I pull a knife from my metal leg, and put in in my weapons belt, where it would be accessible when we find these mother fuckers.   
"Because," I say, stopping to click my knee, "Cap dad says they were underground. You can't stay underground without supplies for three weeks. We need to track his movements over the last week or so to figure out where he is. Parading through a tall ass tower isn't going to get us anywhere."   
"Well thought out kid."   
"Thanks." 

We regrouped in the reception, and I told them about my plan.   
"Only thing is," I say. "We've got vision and Tony, but we need Bruce."   
Hulk perked up, "Bwucey?"   
"Yeah bud. Do you think we can get him back?"   
"Hulk Smash."   
"No no no. Bruce come on I know you're in there. Come on."   
"Hulk-"  
"I have collected all of Nick Furys movements over the past two weeks, ma'am." Vision said, cutting Hulk off.   
"Well," I said, laughing a bit, "it looks as if we don't need Bruce at all"   
"Fury has not at all prepared to be underground for three weeks, however he may have got his sources from elsewhere."   
"Right. So where would they be underground?" I ask.   
Everyone shrugged, except Nat.   
"Nat?"   
"I was just thinking. Do you know the old subway entrance was blown up?"   
"You think they're trapped under there?"   
She shrugged. "It explains why he hasn't made another move. Nick doesn't like to wait, does he Clint?"   
"Not at all."   
"Well," says wanda, "How are we gonna get in?"   
Tony grins, "Pietro? Hulk?"   
"Yes?" Pietro says   
"Hmm?" Hulk made a noise that I think was sort of a 'yes what do you want?'  
"If we have enough strength or speed, we might be able to get through the rubble."   
"Or..." Sam Wilson said, getting all of our attention. "There's a entrance that they haven't blown up that you can get through from the new subway."   
Bucky nodded. "I would know that because I made that hole."   
Cap dad grinned, "because you threw me through it."   
Everyone laughed.   
"Come on guys, let's do it!" 

 

Getting to the old subway was easier than I expected. We just waltzed through the subway, ignoring everyone's weird looks and "captain, sign this please!" And "whoah it's iron man"   
When we got there it was eerily quiet.   
"Nat and Clint, take the top floor, Dad and dad, take second, me and Thor will take bottom, and the rest of you keep an eyes out," I say.   
Me and Thor got to bottom, and I help my knife in one hand, gun in another, and I had my metal leg with a blade on it. Not gonna lie, as much as I wish I did have my leg, this metal one was really cool. It would raise some eyebrows at school though....  
Thor looked at me.  
"Can you hear anything?" He asked, rubbing sweat off his forehead.   
I nodded, and signalled to go left.   
We came out in a small room, and to my right, I saw Peter and Nick.   
Holy Shit.   
He's alive.  
PETERS FUCKING ALIVE!!!  
Before I knew it, I was quietly crying.   
Thor wiped tears of my face in a friendly manner, and whispered into his com where we were. Quickly, one by one, we closed in on them.   
"Lorena?" Peter said, looking at me.   
"Nick, get back!" Natasha shouted. "It's just you and us now. You and us."   
He whirled on me. "You had one task princess. One task. And you couldn't do it. I guess daddy told you what happened, huh?"   
MY dads ran foward, but I held out a hand.   
This is my battle.   
"Leave my family out of this," I say, and by this point, I'm crying so hard it hurts, and I'm holding a gun to his head.   
"You can't do it. You're a baby."   
"I'm not a BABY!!" I scream, making everyone jump.   
"You're a child. And killing isn't for children."   
"Isn't it?"   
And I shot him.   
I fucking shot him.   
"Lorena? Are you okay? LORENA!"   
I collapse to the ground, clutching the gun, and everything goes black. 

Killing isn't for children.


	6. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter, but I don't think there was anything else to include in it.... anyways look for more chapters because Lorenas journey has only just begun....

_"Do you think she'll wake up?" I heard Cap Dads voice... he sounded upset and deprived of sleep._

_"I hope so. I miss her so much," Peter replied._

_"It's been four days."_

_"I know. I just want to speak to her."_

_"I want my daughter back- Look! She moved! Lorena, are you okay sweetie?"_

_"Lorie? Wake up wake up wake up_

"Wake up Lorena...." I heard Peter say." 

When I came to, I saw Peter and dad, both looking tired, but with big grins on their faces. "Urgh..." 

"are you okay Lorie?" Peter asks, holding my hand. 

"Hungry..." I whisper, my voice dry and raspy. 

Dad stands up, and kisses ny forehead, "I'll go get you some soup baby." 

"Water," I say, doubling up coughing, holding my stomach in pain. 

Peter is by my side immediately, holding me up, and rubbing my back soothingly, "It's okay, yeah, you're okay...." 

"I love you," I whisper into his neck, making the curls at the nape of his neck move. 

"I love you too..." 

Without meaning to, I lifted my head, and he moved his down so that our lips were touching ever so slightly.. "I missed you," he says, grinning against my mouth, moving his hands to my waist. I'd never been so conscious of anyone but Peter made me so nervous. My stomach dropped, as he kissed me, his mouth sliding over mine, and all of my nervousness disappeared. Is this what it's like to be in love? Does it make you feel like this? I put my arms around his neck, and kissed him back, thinking, I love this guy...

 

Third person POV

"Holy shit!" Tony squealed, jumping up and down. 

"What?" All of the Avengers asked, looking st the Stark pad to see Peter and Lorena kissing. 

"My daughter isn't innocent anymore, yayyyyyy!!!" His voice switched to angry I'm going to kill she someone, "if he hurts her I swear to god..." 

Steve walked in, to see his husband and the rest of the team looking happy and excited- "what?" He says, "what happened?" 

Natasah flung the Stark pad at him and he grinned. Lorena finally got her kiss, huh?

"Steve, this is great! Your daughter isn't a kiss virgin anymore!!!" 

"Err, she better stay a virgin for about ten years." 

"Steve shut up, she kissed him! Or he kissed her... either way they're kissing!" He squeaked, pulling Steve into a tight hug, snd nissing him loudly on the mouth. "I love you." 

"I love you too Tony." 

 

**3 days later**

"How is she Bruce?" Steve asked.

"She's great, made a really fast recovery, and she'll be able to start school again on Monday," he replied. 

"That's good. I want to get her into a normal routine again. Obviously, school will want to know where she's been for the past month, so.... could you-"

"I'll write a doctors note for her. I already wrote one for Peter, and they were really considerate." 

"Thanks pal..." 

"she's ready to leave... in fact she wants to go already. Hasn't stopped moaning for the past three hours."

Steve laughed, "That's our Lorena." 

 

**Lorena's POV**

I really wanted to get out of the infirmary now. It was getting quite boring. The only person who'd visited me for the past three days was Peter.

He walked in today and kissed me softly on the lips - I could get used to this. 

"Happy 16th Birthday Lorena Ann Marie Rogers. I love you" 

"Its my birthday?" 

"The first of august. It is your birthday." 

"Awwww... love you." 

"Love you too." 

This whole thing was over thank goodness. 

But little did I know, it'd only just begun. 


	7. Be my....?

Steve's POV

"Dad what's the hell? Dad where are we going?" Lorena asked, being careered around in a blindfold. 

"Just chill out." 

"Daaaddddd. Seriously I just wanna go back to my bedroom please," she whined, tugging at the blindfold with her hands. 

"Lorena! Come on it's a surprise." 

"I don't like surprises," she muttered. 

"Yeah well I didn't like you when you showed up at my door ten years ago but I love you now," I said sarcastically, guiding her through the common room doors. 

"Erm, may I remind you I was a bratty six year old." 

"Thanks for the reminder." I said, undoing the blindfold.

"No probl-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, and Lorena turned to me. 

"There better be apple pie," she grinned, pointing an accusing finger at me. 

I hugged her and laughed, "When is there not apple pie in this building?" 

"When you're hungry?" 

"Funny, my little sarcastic friend." 

She tugged on the black floor length gown she was wearing and grimaced, "I still can't believe Natasha made me wear a dress." 

"Ignore that for a moment," I said, holding her shoulders. "Happy 16th birthday baby girl. Love you," I pulled her into a hug, and heard her sob into my shoulder. "What's the matter?" 

"Happy tears," she replied, grinning. "I love you dad." 

"Love you baby."

 

Lorena's POV

I couldn't believe it. I genuinely thought Peter was the only one who remembered my birthday.   
The blindfold was removed, and I saw everyone: Dad number 2, Nat, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Bucky, and, like the odd one out, Peter at the back.   
The boys all looked very dapper in their suits, and the girls beautiful in their gowns.   
When I had finished talking to dad, I went to go speak to iron dad. 

"Is there an open bar?" I ask, grinning slightly, hoping he was drunk enough to let me have a drink. 

"No chance," he said, hugging me. "Happy Birthday Princess." 

"Thanks.... also thanks for doing this. I appreciate it." 

He grinned, swirling the drink in his glass, "how'd you know it was me?" 

"Who else would throw a party as extravagant as this?" I said, sneaking the wine from behind the bar. 

"Put the bottle back," Rhodey says, hugging me from behind. 

"Damn it. Hi uncle Rhodey." 

"Hey sweetheart, having a nice time?" 

"It's good, why'd you ask?" 

"Oh, no rea-"

"Someone wants to speak to you," Bucky cuts in, gesturing to the balcony, where Peter was stood. 

"Good luck, kiddo." Dad says. 

"Why'd I need luck?" I ask, confused. 

"I think you better take the bottle, sweetie," he replies, passing it to me. "Don't tell your dad." 

"Sure thing iron dad."   
I walked outside, and closed the glass doors behind me.   
"Hey... you look nice," he says, blushing slightly. 

"Thanks. You're looking quite dapper yourself."   
I lean on the bar, cuddling into his side, shivering slightly. 

"You cold?" 

"Yeah," I reply.   
He takes his jacket off, and puts it over my shoulders, leaving him in a waistcoat and shirt. 

"Pete?" I say, and he puts an arm around me, turning to me. 

"Yeah?" 

I smile up at him, "I love you." 

He grins, and moves his face so it's directly above mine. "I love you too.... I- I wanted to ask you something." 

"Oh," I say, taken aback. "Yeah, sure, go ahead." 

"Well, Obviously you and I.... well basically..." 

"Spit it out Pete," I say, rolling my eyes, grinning. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurts out, and i feel my moth open in surprise. Holy shit. 

"Wow, I uh-" 

"Will you?" 

"Yes." 

It was a simple answer, to such a big question, and it was all that he needed. No need for a big production, or a big show. It was just 'yes'.   
His face lit up, and he pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me up, and grinning.   
"Peter, put me down, I swear-"   
I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder. 

"I love you," he said. 

"I love you too."   
He pressed his lips against mine, and put his hands around my waist, pulling me close, moving his mouth over mine.   
I moved my hands behind his neck, smoothing down the hair at the base of his neck, pulling him even closer, if it was even possible.  
I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but when we did break off for air, there was a sarcastic round of applause from the common room. 

"Fuck," i said, burying my head in his shoulder, embarrassed. 

"It's okay. Your dad is smiling at me. He looks mad and happy at the same time, is that normal?" Pete asked, grinning at me. 

"I'm not sure any dad is happy when their daughter gets a boyfriend."

"He approves of me right?" 

"Sure he does," I say quietly, pecking him on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." 

He snorts, "your dads captain America Lorie." 

"But," I say, pointing a finger at him. "You're Spider-Man and I'm a trained assassin." 

He laughed. "Good point. Shall we go inside now?"   
"

"Yeah sure," I say, holding his hand, our fingers interlocking. 

"Congrats kiddo," my dad says to me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I know that look!" I say, punching his arm. "Don't say anything dad, i swear."

"What?!? I won't," he replies, trying to act innocent. "So, Peter... you know the whole dad talk?"

He nods, gulping, and I pat his arm, trying to be supportive.

"Well don't worry about it kid... you're a good kid, I trust you. And I swear if you break her heart-"

"Never, Mr Rogers."

"It's just Steve," he says, pulling Peter into one of those weird dad hugs.

"Yes Mr- yes Steve."

"No need to be so nervous Pete. Come on, let's go sleep. I'm tired."

My dad raised his eyebrows.

"Dad. I'm sensible. And underage. It's just sleeping."

"I trust you."

As we left, I heard Tony shout, "Use protection!"

Peter blushed, and I patted his arm.... again.   
"Chill out, Pete. It's just sleeping."

"I gathered that," he said, squeezing my hand.

"Jarvis to my floor please."

"You have a room in the tower?" Pete asked, looking surprised, his eyebrows raised.

"Ever since... 3 weeks ago." I say, struggling to remember.

When we get there, Pete put a tee that said, first, I need coffee, and I pulled on a tank top and baggy shorts.

"Scoot," Pete says, climbing in under the covers, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Pete?" I ask, playing with his hair.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," I whispered, and at this he looked up, frowning slightly.

"Never," he whispered, pulling me really close so that his arm was draped around my waist, and his forehead touched mine. "I could never be embarrassed of you if I tried. Love you."

"Love you, Petey."

And for the first time in while, I got a solid good nights sleep.

 


	8. Childhood Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the people from Lorenas past decides to make an appearance. It shakes her up so much, even therapy, dad, Peter, and anxiety pills can't help. It's really not a good place for a teen to be in.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you heard me. A double upload!!! I have WAY to much free time lately, so here you are.

I woke up half on the bed, half on Peter, my arm draped over his stomach, and head nuzzled into his arm, which was surprisingly comfy.   
I looked at him, noticing small intricate details I'd never spotted before, things like: the sharp angles in his cheekbones and jawline; the curve of his mouth; and the way his eyes sparkled when he found something funny.... oh. 

"Hey," he said, eyes full of amusement. 

"Hi." 

"You're staring at me," he pointed out. 

I grinned, but felt the heat rush to my cheeks. This was never going to get old. "You can it staring, I call it observing," I said, playing with his hair, running my fingers through it. 

"No," he insists. "You were definitely staring." 

"I was not!" I protest, hitting him hard on the arm. I don't think my cheeks could have got any redder. 

He grinned, and pulled me so I was laying directly on top of him. "You were." 

"Shut up," I say, hoping he'll oblige. "Go to sleep." 

"Why? Don't you like my sexy husky voice either?" 

"Sexy husky voice? Call me when you hit puberty buddy." 

"Meanie." 

"You're not Zac Efron - you never will be." I say, grinning down at him. 

"You're comparing me to him?" He asks, looking very offended. 

"What?" I argue. "He's hot as fuck"

"Erm, next think you know you'll be calling president trump hot." 

I raise one eyebrow, smirking at him, "I don't know. Older guys are usually my thing..." 

"Lorena! You're disgusting!" 

I laugh, "I'm only joking. I like dark haired boys." 

"Well... I woukd say your taste in men is crappy, but the beautiful, intelligent, and sexy specimen of human being underneath you argues otherwise." 

I snort, "sexy? Intelligent I'll give you, but sexy? I mean...." 

He pulls me down, and kisses me, nice and slow, on the mouth... "I'm still saying sexy." 

I laugh breathlessly, "I'll consider it." 

"Consider?" He says, his mouth moving against mine, "there's no denying. I'm the best of the bunch." 

"Well.... we'll see. We shall see my friend," I reply, tracing the hard lines on his stomach with my fingers.

"Hmmmm." 

"Sit up," I say, pulling him up with me so that I was straddling his lap. "That was uncomfortable." 

He grins, and pulls me so that I'm directly opposite him. Not gonna lie, this was a weirdly compromising position, but I didn't want to move. "I shall try and put on one hundred pounds, so then when you hug me it'll be like hugging a brand new sofa." 

I laugh, grabbing his hand so that our fingers were interlocked. "It would be more comfortable but I'm kinda attracted to muscles." 

"Well bye then," he says sarcastically, laughing. 

"I feel like I can be myself around you." I say, moving my hands around his neck, our faces getting closer together. 

"Mmmm hmmm. I love you Lorena."

"Love you too Pete," I say, before he leans foward and kisses me.   
I loved kissing him. It's like all of my worries and everything that's around me dissappears and it's just Peter. Just Peter and I, nothing else to worry about, no problems. It was as if I was pouring my heart out to him in just one action. And I knew he felt the same. 

"I love you," he mutters again in my ear.

I smile, "I love you too." 

"I still think I'm super sexy," he says. 

"Go to sleep Peter." 

 

Steve's POV

"Tony, no more coffee," I said, taking the mug out of his hands. 

"I hate you right now." 

Bucky coughed, "not what you said last night." 

I glared at him, as the rest of the avengers looked up, trying to surpress giggles.

"Tony come on, stop it. Give me the damn mug. You've had five mugs full already, and it's already 12 o'clock." 

Natasha giggled, "you didn't want him to stop it last night." 

Tony looked up at me and smirked, "you owe me ten dollars babe." 

I rolled my eyes. "You owe me a lot of things but still." 

"Do I?" He asked, smiling. 

"Get that damn smirk of your face right now. I swear...." 

"Everyone knows, Steve, stop being secretive..." 

"You're damn right knows, no one got any Sleep," Sam said, opening his newspaper.

"Will you lot stop. Everyone knows we had sex, now drop it," I said sternly, taking her another mug of coffee of Tony.   
"Where's Lorena and Peter?" I ask. 

"Jarvis, wake Lorena and Peter please." 

"They are already awake saucy cap, and they are on their way up now." 

I glared at Tony. "What the fuck Tony?" 

He looked at me in pure horror, "I did not change you're name to that. Jarvis, change saucy caps name to Steve." 

"Override, sir, that is not allowed." 

"What?" Tony squeaked. "Jarvis, use all override protocols." 

"Override sir, that is not allowed." 

"What the fuck?!?" He shouts, throwing a cup at the door just as Lorena and Peter walked in. 

"Dad!" She shouts, dodging the cup. 

"Someone hacked Jarvis!" 

"So you threw a cup at me?!?" 

"Tony, calm down," I said, but he was frantic now, hacking into his own computer, glaring at anyone who tried to speak to him. 

"This isn't even funny." He murmured. 

"Jarvis, use all override protocols." 

"Override, Arsehole."

"Fucking arsehole! Who is hacking My Damn computer?!?!" 

"That would be me," said a female voice, and we all turned to see a woman with long black hair, streaked with gray, showing age, and dark brown eyes. She smiled. 

"Maria?" I said, recongnising my ex-wife.   
Lorena found her voice, and clutched on to me and Peter.

"Mom?"


	9. Adios Bitches

Lorenas POV

"Don't be a baby! Suck it up. You're five now."   
"Momma, it hurts," I wailed, clutching my arm.   
"I don't care," she snapped, grabbing a knife, and moving towards my face, cutting just below my collar bone.   
"No!! Ah momma it hurts, why you hurt me?"   
"Cause you're a little brat!" She screamed, pulling my hair, and slapping me hard across the face. "Go to bed you little shit."   
"Momma...."  
"BED, before I hit you again!" 

 

I stood under the freezing cold water, staring into the mirror, staring at my reflection.   
I wasn't the same girl I was four weeks ago.   
There were dark circles under my eyes I hadn't noticed before, and i was paler. My hair was thinner, and I was thin, so thin, my ribs stuck out.   
"Miss Rogers your father has asked me to inform you that breakfast is ready," Jarvis announced, making me jump. Damn, these nightmares were making me jumpy.   
Well, they're not really nightmares. More like memories I've hidden away for years...  
"Thanks Jarvis," I said. I didn't ever recognise my own voice. It was dry, and raspy. "Tell him I'll be down it ten."   
"Yes Miss."   
I switched off the water, and combed my hair, only noticing how long it was. It went just past my ribs.   
Pulling on some leggings and a way too big grey wool sweater, I went downstairs to join the others for breakfast.   
"Hey sweetheart," my mom said.   
I glared at her. It had been nine days since she'd showed up, and ever day she'd try to talk to me, or call me something stupid like 'baby' or 'sweetheart' .  
"Hey baby," my dad said, pulling me into a hug.  
"Hey pops, what's for breakfast?"   
He laughed, and smiled down at me, blue eyes glistening, "Pops? Thats a new one."   
"Shhh..." I giggle, grabbing some bacon and eggs, with a slice of French toast.   
"Hey Lorie," Peter says, moving next to me and kissing my head.   
"Hey Pete."   
He frowned, taking a bite of a sausage. "You okay?"   
"Mmm hmm."   
"Sure?"   
I rolled my eyes, "Yes."   
"Okay, you just seem-"  
"Peter."   
"Okaayyy, god I was was just asking how you were. You seem moody and-"  
"Peter DROP IT!" I yell, pushing my plate away and standing up, feeling tears run down my face.  
"Lorena are you alright-" Iron dad says, nearing me, but I cut him off.  
"No... I - It's, I and, AH!" I scream, feeling chills run all over my body, and suddenly I'm shaking, lying on the floor in hysterics, everyone looming over one. "No! Don't hurt me! MOM! It hurts... - It really .. hurts... please don't hurt me..."   
"Lorena," I hear my dad say, but all of their voices are so far away... "what do you do to her Maria?"   
"Mom... don't hurt me. Please..."   
"You're a useless waste of space, you brat..."   
"No one will love you."  
"Don't cry you baby."  
"You take my child away and I'll stab you too!"  
"That's my child!"  
"You're a brat!"  
"I did love you, Lorena. I always loved you. You're my child."   
"You never loved me mom. I was a liability. Never- ever... love me."   
"Lorena? Lorena it's okay, we got you... we love you." I hear a familiar voice say. A soothing, kind voice.   
Peter.  
"Pete-"  
"It's okay..." his arms were around me, soothing me, and suddenly I'm safe. In his arms I felt safe.  
"I love you.... Petey?"   
"Shhhh..." he says, stroking my hair, "I love you too Lorie."   
"Help." My voice sounded so small, it was so unfamiliar.   
"It's okay... it's okay."   
"No... she'll hurt me again."   
"No no no, we'll protect you, promise."   
"Dad? Where's my dad? Where are they?"   
He moved me so that I was in my dads arms. I looked up at both of them and smiled, feeling my tears fade.   
"Lorena... you okay baby?" Cap dad says, holding me close.  
"I love you both. Love you so much..."   
"We love you to baby..." 

 

Steve and Tony looked over their daughter sleeping, listening to Bruce list of the symptoms-   
"Panic attack, shaking, nausea, very thin... no appetite...." Bruce said, scrolling down the Stark pad. "Maria needs to go. She's causing this."   
Tony looked at Steve. "Steve... Maria needs to go, look how she's affecting Lorena," he said softly, squeezing his husbands hand.   
"I know. Hell, I know. I just can't bear sending her away.... there's a reason she's here, and I'm telling you it isn't Lorena... why come after ten years... she was in prison for assault for eight years. I don't get it."   
"I know Steve, but come on. What is it she actually wants, I mean it can't be you, you've been divorced, what, ten years-"  
"Eleven years," Steve corrected.   
"Eleven years. What's the point? Why is she here, that's the question we're all asking." 

Peters POV 

Lorena was sleeping.   
Things had been off since her mom had showed up, she hadn't been eating, she was less affectionate, she didn't talk... it was weird.   
It's like she'd changed massively in a few days.   
Maria was nice... if you didn't count the first six years where she abused Lorena... and the extra eight years in prison... and showing up here and hacking Jarvis.... and making Lorena have panic attacks.   
So yeah, Maria was the nicest person you'd ever meet.  
Right now Steve, Tony, and Bruce were examining Lorena in her room, as Steve had insisted she wake up somewhere familiar, to reduce the risk of another panic attack.   
"Hey," I heard a voice, Bucky's, walk in, "Steve says you can go see Lorie now. Kid..."  
"Yeah?"   
"Look after her."   
I frowned. "I will..."   
"She's a good kid and after all she's been through she deserves something good. I know how much you guys care for each other." He said, patting me on the back.   
I nodded, "thanks mate."  
"Not your mate... you're fifteen years old!" He shouted after me.   
"I'm sixteen on Saturday!" I shouted back, raising an eyebrow.... please please please....  
"You're still a kid."   
When will everyone stop treating me like a five year old? 

"Hey Lorie," I whisper, walking into her room, smiling.  
"Hey," she replied, smiling at me over her pillow, looking drained.   
"Are you okay?"   
She laughed, but it was forced. "I think we went over this at breakfast."  
"Well then..."   
"I'm not okay."   
I looked at her, startled. She moved to nuzzle into my side, tears flowing freely.   
At least she wasn't hiding anything from me anymore.  
"I've been having panic attacks.  
... what she did to me-" she choked back a sob, "it was horrible. And even though it was so long ago, I remember." She looked up at me, and I held her close, soothing her like I did in the kitchen. "I remember. I can never forget. I never will forget." The pain was clear on her face, written in the dark circles around her eyes, and her pale skin: She looked as white as paper. "Pete, say something."   
I smiled sadly, "Lorena I don't know what to say. What you went through was horrible, and most children wouldn't have survived through it, but you're strong. So strong. Please don't let her showing up destroy you, as there are so many people here who love you," I thought of Bucky then, telling me to look after her, "even Bucky, even though he doesn't show it, he's like a big uncle, or second- excuse me, third father figure to you. There are so many strong figures around you, and they all love you so much. I love you."   
She smiled, tears streaming her face, and unlike all of the forced smiles in the last nine days, this one was real. "I love you too." 

Steve's POV

"Maria," I said, walking into the common room.   
She looked up at me, and for a moment her eyes swelled with hope, but it faded quickly. "Steve. What brings you here?" I sat opposite her, hands clenched together. "You need to go Maria."   
Her head snapped up, and her eyes threw daggers at me. "I am not leaving."  
"Why?"  
"Your tee matches your eyes," she pointed out, trying to change the subject. "It matches my dress too."  
"Well that's one thing we match on. Maria you need to leave."   
"Why? Don't you miss me?"   
"Maria...."   
She walked closer to me, trailing a finger on my chest, smirking. I gulped.   
"You miss me right?"   
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" I screamed, making her take a few steps back, her jaw tightened. "I never was." I added, quietly.   
"Liar."   
I glared at her, raising my left hand where my wedding ring was. She raised her eyebrows, glaring at me, "you're married?"  
I lifted my head up strongly, crossing my arms.   
"To a man."   
"To a man?!?" She said, almost screaming with horror.   
"Yes," I replied, calmly.   
"You replaced me... with a disloyal, disgusting, stupid man?!?!"   
I glared at her, walking away, opening the door but stopping. "You're wrong. He's kind, intelligent, yeah, a little addicted to coffee, but he's loyal, feisty, determined, hell we all know it, he's absolutely fucking great. And I love him. And hell, I am proud to be gay. I love him-"   
"And I love him back." I heard Tony, and felt him take my hand. I smiled, and he returned it.   
Maria shook her head. "I will leave. It seems you have your big perfect family, but I will NOT give up on my daughter."  
And with that, she left. 

 

Lorenas POV

3 days later 

Mom was gone.   
She left three days ago, and since, I'd only had one panic attack, and I was eating more. Iron dad says if I put on at least 18 pounds by the end of the month he'll give me a thousand dollars, so I've been eating a lot more (obviously, the dude still owes me one million dollars from last time).   
And although everything seems normal, and everything perfect, I have a sick feeling in my stomach that some old souls are going to return soon... and it's not going to be pretty.   
But adios for now, bitches.


	10. If I lose you, I lose everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years.   
> Lorena's eighteen, and ready to leave to go to college.   
> But as we all know, Lorena's life never goes to plan.

*Third Person's POV, somewhere in France, 2 years after Nick fury's death*

"Who the heck are you?!?" Agent Coulson said, his voice muffled by the towel on his face.

"Does that matter Mr Coulson?"

"What do you want?"

The man tipped the chair over, so that Coulson was on the floor, and lifted the bucket. "You know."

"Do I? Let me go, and I'll tell you," he said, trying to convince the man.

"You're in no place to play games, Agent."

He was silent.

"You know what I want agent. You know what I need."

He frowned, "That sounded oddly sexual."

"Shut up!" He screeched. "Give me what I want, or you will die."

He scoffed, "you're going to kill me anyway," he said.

"I am."

"That's no choice you're giving me," Coulson said.

"It's no choice at all."

 

*Peter's POV*

"Pete? Pete are you ready?" I heard Lorena call out, as she knocked on my door.

"Almost," I shouted back, tying my tie, and shrugging on my jacket

"Can I come in?" She asked, poking her head through the door.

"Sure."

I turned around, and saw her standing there in the the light and half in the shade, wearing her navy blue floor length gown.

"You look gorgeous," I said, walking towards her.

"Well, Im as surprised as you are."

"You look gorgeous in anything," I said.

"I have a prosthetic leg, damnit Peter."

"Prosthetic leg or not, you're beautiful. That leg is part of you, it's your story."

Smiling, she pulled me close and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Can we stay at the compound and binge watch Netflix instead?" She mumbled, putting her arms around my waist.

"You don't want to go to prom?" I said, shocked. Lorena had been planning her prom for weeks now, she hadn't shut up about it.

"I want to be with you," she mumbled.

"Shall we just go? I mean... we can just relax later if you want," I suggested, pulling her long hair forwards.

"Sure... dad says they're out on a mission so the compound isn't ours," she said, raising her head and kissing me on the cheek.

I raised my eyebrows. "I only got cheek?" I joked, pouting like a child

Grinning, She pointed to her mouth, "you don't spend the amount I spent on this lipgloss to kiss someone and have to reapply."

"Oh, come on. It's worth it."

She rolled her eyes, "maybe later."

"Come on let's go," I said, holding her hand.

"I still want to watch Netflix."

"Shut the fuck up Rogers."

"I love you Parker."

I smiled. "I love you too."

 

*Tony's POV*

"Nat and Sam, that way, me and Steve will take the left, Clint, you find your nest," I said, grabbing Steve and pulling him with me.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked me, pulling his mask off so his blonde hair stuck out in every direction.

"Oh," I said. "No, it's nothing."

He gave me a look, but it was good natured. "You're worried about Lorena," he realised. "I am to, it's just... she's eighteen now, she's an adult, I mean, she's going to college in a couple of months. We have to let go."

I huffed out a breath, taking my own mask off. "I know.. it's just... what do most eighteen year olds do at prom? Get hammered and have sex."

Steve looked visibly uncomfortable having to talk about the things a dad really didn't want to talk about. "She's a good girl, and Peter.. Peter respects her."

I gave him a look. "Yeah, I know. God, I know."

"Hey," he said, softly, walking over to me. "It's okay."

"I know. I love you." I whispered, kissing him.

He kissed me back, soft and gentle on the lips. "I love you too."

 

*Lorena's POV*

"Come on.. Let's get outta here already," Peter said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the exit.

"I know what you mean by that and no way. Not tonight," I said firmly, struggling not to smile.

"Why not?" He whined, doing his cute af puppy eyes at me.

I smirked. "It's not happening tonight, okay?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever just..., i don't know," I said, "Just wanna go home and dance to really slow music?"

Take the hint Peter.

He grinned. "Come on Lorie."

As we were on our way to the car park, some kid stepped on my foot, and really apologetically said, "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

I grinned. "It's okay. It's a prosthetic."

Peter looked sideways at me, and nearly burst out laughing at the kids expression.

"I got shot," I added, to which Peter nodded.

"She did. And I was tortured by a crazy powerful dude."

The kids eyes widened, "You guys are basically like the avengers!"

Peter gulped, "Yeah, well. Something like that."

*1 hour later, at the compound, Third Persons POV*

'Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections... I give you all of me... and you give me all of you, of...'

Lorena's head was rested on his shoulder, her hands on his arms, and his hands on her waist, as they danced slowly to the John Legend song.

"Lorena," Peter said quietly, removing his hand from her waist to lift her head up so she was facing him. "What would you say if - damnit girl you're gorgeous."

She blushed, her cheeks growing red. "I would like some proof of that please."

"Look in the mirror and you'll find some."

"Do you see it Pete?" she asked, as he rested his forehead on hers.

"See what Lorie?"

"The future. Our wedding, little you running around causing havoc. My dad being a grandpa but still looking like a damn twenty three year old... because I see it. Do you?"

He smiled against her mouth, "Of course I see it.. I see our handsome son and our beautiful daughter, I see an extravagant wedding.. hell you know what Tony is like. He wouldn't dare let us go small."

"I want a boy and two daughters," she said.

"Ben. We'd call him Ben."

She smiled. "We would."

"Hope and Abby would be our daughters," he said, holding her even tighter.

"You know I love those names," she whispered, as the song stared once again.

He grinned, "That's why I picked them... Do you like the sound of Lorena Parker?"

She laughed, "Oh my god it sounds horrible. I want to puke."

He laughed, "I think it sounds beautiful. It fits well given it's a beautiful name for a beautiful person."

"Why do I deserve this?"

His face suddenly became serious, but his eyes were still soft and gentle, "You deserve everything Lorena."

"I would give everything I had for you," she said, running her hands through his hair.

"I don't need everything," he said softly, his brown chocolate eyes staring deep into hers. "I only need your love."

She felt her eyes threaten tears. "I love you Pete... I love you so much. You're so kind, you help me through things, you're loyal, you're hilarious, and I can't live without you because you're my everything. If I lose you, I lose everything."

"I'm not going. I never will. I love you."

If I lose you, I lose everything.

Suddenly there was a large crash, and they hung on to each other like their lives depended on it.

And in a way, it did.

"Get the girl!" Someone shouted, "Kill the boy!"

"Peter!" Lorena screamed, her voice raw, "Peter HELP! PETE!"

He rushed after the man carrying her, but just as he nearly caught him, the man jumped out into the open air.

"LORENA!LORENA NO!" He shouted loudly, grabbing one of his web shooters.

In a gust of wind, and large helicopter rose, and he could clearly see Lorena struggling again to her restraints.

He flung one of the webs at the helicopter, screaming for Lorena, tears down his face, and his voice breaking.

"What part of Kill the boy didn't you get?!?" Someone shouted, and Peter heard loud gunshots and Lorena screaming.

"DON'T SHOOT HIM YOU BASTARD!" She yelled, and another gunshot was fired, and this time it hit Lorena. She screamed, and it was like hell to Peters ears.

"NO! Lorena!"

He was swinging from side to side, and bullets were being shot from almost every angle: it was a miracle he was still alive.

"Peter!! PETE, go! PLEASE, please go. Don't hurt yourself!!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NEVER LEAVING. THAT INCLUDES NOW," he shouted, climbing up the web, and finally reaching the helicopter.

The last thing he saw was Lorena's distraught face, and then it was black.

If I lose you, I lose everything.


	11. Baby girl <3

"She's not answering," Steve said, for the third time, looking over at Tony.   
They were on a date, trying to give Lorena and Peter some peace and quiet. The mission was a bust, so after going to Steve's apartment in Brooklyn, they'd suited up, and here they were.   
Tony sighed. "I've tried her eight times."   
Steve bit his lip. "I've tried her eleven times."   
"Try her again."  
'Hey this is Lorena, if I'm not answering I'm either dead or ignoring you.'   
Steve looked up at Tony.   
"Maybe we're being too protective. Maybe she's asleep," Tony said, hopefully.   
"She always answers, Tony."   
He looked at Tony, and rubbed his temples. "This isn't even funny. She always answers, Tony. Always."   
Tony moved his hand across the table to squeeze Steve's hand. "It's okay."   
"I feel like something's wrong," Steve said.   
Tony stood up. "Come on. We're going to go check on her."   
He stayed sat down, "Maybe in brig dramatic, Tony. Let's just-"  
"You're worried, babe. Let's go check on her."   
"Okay."   
At that precise moment, Natasha called. "Cap we have a problem."   
My stomach dropped. "L-Lorie?"   
He could hear her sniffling, as if she'd been crying - Lorena was basically the sister Nat never had. "Yeah. She's- Lorena and Peter are gone. The windows.. the windows are smashed, and there's some blood on the floor."   
Tony's face went white.  
"Steve. Steve just get here.. now."   
He let the phone turn off, staring at it, face blank and tears falling down his face.   
"Steve.. I-"   
"We need to go," he said, cutting Tony off.  
"I know."   
He gave him a look. "Then lets go."   
"Steve.. I just- maybe you need to just calm down-"  
"Calm down?!? CALM DOWN? MY DAUGHTER AND HER BOYFRIEND JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY SOME FUCKING TERRORIST YOU MORON!"   
The whole restaurant turned and stared at Tony and Steve.   
"You forget she's my daughter too, Steve."   
Steve took a breath, and tears fell down his cheeks. "That's... that's my daughter. My baby. That's my baby girl," he said, breaking down, crying into Tony's shoulder, as Tony struggled to walk to the car park.   
"Get in the car, Steve. Come on... in the car."   
Tony sat in the car, looking over to Steve, who sat silently, breathing in and out, trying to calm down. "Hey," he said softly, putting his hand of Steve's cheek. "We're going to find her."   
He nodded, "Yeah. Yeah we are."

*Natasha's POV*  
"Play the CCTV again please Bruce," I snapped, hitting him on the arm.   
The recording played again.   
There was Lorena and Peter dancing and talking about something, and then just the shatter of glass, and Lorena's gone, and the last thing we see is Peter jumping out of the building.   
"Does it have sound?" I heard a voice, and spinner around, to see Steve stood there, holding Tony's hand.  
Both of their eyes were red rimmed.   
Tony gulped, "Yeah it does. Jarvis play the recording with audio please."

 _  
"Do you see it Pete?" she asked, as he rested his forehead on hers.  
"See what Lorie?"   
"The future. Our wedding, little you running around causing havoc. My dad being a grandpa but still looking like a damn twenty three year old... because I see it. Do you?"   
He smiled against her mouth, "Of course I see it.. I see our handsome son and our beautiful daughter, I see an extravagant wedding.. hell you know what Tony is like. He wouldn't dare let us go small." _ __  
"I want a boy and two daughters," she said.  
"Ben. We'd call him Ben."   
She smiled. "We would."   
"Hope and Abby would be our daughters," he said, holding her even tighter.  
"You know I love those names," she whispered, as the song stared once again.   
He grinned, "That's why I picked them... Do you like the sound of Lorena Parker?"   
She laughed, "Oh my god it sounds horrible. I want to puke."   
He laughed, "I think it sounds beautiful. It fits well given it's a beautiful name for a beautiful person."   
"Why do I deserve this?"  
His face suddenly became serious, but his eyes were still soft and gentle, "You deserve everything Lorena."   
"I would give everything I had for you," she said, running her hands through his hair.   
"I don't need everything," he said softly, his brown chocolate eyes staring deep into hers. "I only need your love."   
She felt her eyes threaten tears. "I love you Pete... I love you so much. You're so kind, you help me through things, you're loyal, you're hilarious, and I can't live without you because you're my everything. If I lose you, I lose everything."   
"I'm not going. I never will. I love you." 

Steve wiped the tears off his cheeks. "They were planning their future, Tony." 

Tony blinked back tears, and looked over at his husband, smiling sadly. "We have to find them." 

"Wait!" Natasha said, as Bruce frantically paused the video. "Go back." 

Everyones eyes locked on the screen, and as Bruce clicked back, everyone's face turned into hatred and recognition. 

"Is that Coulson?" Natasha asked, and Steve nodded, along with Tony. 

"We have to call the police," Tony said. 

Natasha shook her head. "We can't." 

"Why the hell not?" 

Natasha huffed out a breath, and held back tears. "Because it's the police who took her." 


	12. Chapter 12

***Lorena's POV***

_"Lorena? Honey I'm home!" I heard Peter call out from the front door._

_"Daddy!" Ben said, jumping up to give Peter a hug._

_"Hey handsome," I said, pulling him in for a hug._

_"How's my baby girl going?" Peter asked, hugging me back._

_"You mean how's our baby going?" I asked, pointing to my belly._

_Peter's face lit up, and he scooped Ben up and sat him on his shoulders. "You're having another baby?"_

_"Babies."_

_"Twins?"_

_I nodded, grinning. "Yes."_

_"Ben, you're having a little brother or sister!" He shouted and Ben squeaked with happiness._

_"Yayyyy!"_

_"Oh my word, sit down you need to rest, Lorena. Come on sit..."_

_"Peter I can walk, you know." I said, lifting up Ben and kissing him on the head._

_"I insist. For the next nine months I will carry you everywhere," he announced, lifting me and Ben up._

_"Peter!"_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Aww," Peter said. "I love you guys so much."_

_"We love you to Dwaddy," Ben said._

_I grinned. "We certainly do."_

 

***Peter's POV***

_"Lorena... Lorena where are you? Lorie?" I cried out, as the box filled up with even more water, leaving only a little bit so I could still breathe._

_"Peter? Pete in right here!" She called out, standing in front of the box._

_"Lorena... are you okay?"_

_"I'm completely fine baby. I'm-" there was a loud bang, and she collapsed on to the box, blood staining the front of her shirt._

_"LORENA! NO!" The box started filling up again, and I thought, "I'm never leaving." Never is a long time, and I meant it._

_If she dies, I die._

_I dunked my head under the water, and took a breath._

 

***Third Person's POV***

"Get up you lazy cow," the man said, splashing the ice water over Lorena's face. 

"Ah!" She screamed, her eyes flying wide open. "Holy, holy holy holy. Oh god-"

"no god is going to help you now sweetheart." He said. 

"Why am I tied up?" She asked, pulling against the ropes that tied her to the chair.

The man smirked, "Oh sweetie. In the FBI, we do this magical thing called interrogation." 

She frowned. "So you tied me to a chair. Smart." 

He grinned, and picked up a small pocket knife. "The interrogation you're thinking isn't exactly... let's say.. kind." 

Her eyes blew wide. "What do you want." 

"Well, given you ask. I want you to kill someone for me. We heard you're the best." 

She shuddered. "I haven't done that in a while." 

"Not your business anymore?" 

Lorena shook her head. 

_killing isn't for children_

"Someone reminded me that being an assassin can he a very short life, that's all." 

He cocked his head thoughtfully. "Not when you're the best." 

"You may think you're the best," she shifted uncomfortably, "But there will always be someone better." 

He laughed, "You have a very old head on your shoulders, young lady." 

"Ha," she scoffed, "That tends to happen when you were taught to kill people at the age of twelve." 

"So you'll kill the target." 

"I don't think you understood what I just told you," she said, eyeing the knife carefully. 

"I don't think you have a choice, young lady." 

She spat at him, "my name is not young lady." 

"I know, Miss Rogers." 

"I'm not killing anyone for you. You're a terrorist." 

He looked at her, eyes full of amusement, "ahaha," he laughed, unable to control himself, "Holy shit she thinks im a terrorist. Bahahahahhaha." 

"You're not a mindless killing machine?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"That I am not young lady. I'm from the FBI." 

"Shit." 

 

***Steve's POV***

"Bruce, do we have results on that blood found on the floor?" I asked, walking into the lab. 

He looked up. "Yes, Captain." 

"And?" 

"It's Peters, possibly from when he fell trying to get Lorena." Bruce said. 

"Okay. Uhm... I- uh- I know you and Lorena were very close-" 

"Thor." Bruce said, out of no where. 

"I'm sorry?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. 

"She and Thor were very close. Like... best friend close. Talk to him." 

"Oh." 

 

***Thor's POV***

"Midgard," I said, landing on the top of the avengers compound. 

"Thor! You came!" Steve said, looking at me with a mixture of astonishment and sadness. 

"Where is Lorena? Is she okay?" I asked, putting my hand on Steve's shoulder. 

"She.. she's been taken." 

"What?" 

"She was kidnapped. Last night, after prom." Steve said, tearing up. 

I thought of Lorena then, all fragile and innocent, beautiful black hair and icy blue eyes. Yet she's was one of the strongest people I'd ever met. 

"We must find her." I said, dropping my eyes to the floor. 

"Thor, I know this is hard, but we can't. We have no idea where she's is, and- and I- I just needed you here. She really likes you, you two are close." 

I nodded. "I shall ask the gods to care for our friend." 

"I'm not sure that's enough." 

 

***Third Persons POV***

"What are you going to do to me?" Lorena asked, as the man picked up and even larger knife. 

"Convince you," he said. 

"About what?"

"that you made the wrong decision," he said, and stabbed her in the thigh. 

"AHHH!" She screamed, clutching her leg tightly. 

He grabbed an injection syringe, that had some yellow fluid in it. "You know what this is?" 

She shook her head. 

He stared at it in wonder. "It's the only known thing that can cause a person the most pain without sending them into cardiac arrest. But," he said, putting it down, and grabbing a cloth and some water, "I think we'll save that one for later. You fancy a drink?" 

"Please, please, NO. AHHHH!" She screamed out, as he flipped her chair over, and covered her face with the cloth. 

"Go get her boys." 

 

***Steve's POV***

"Hey Thor, you know any places they might have taken her?" I asked, but he shook his head. 

"I am not yet familiar with Midgard." 

"Oh, Oka-"

Suddenly my phone started ringing. "Sorry I have to take this." 

"Hello?" I asked. 

"Hello Mr Rogers, do you have the avengers with you?" 

"Yes. all of them are here." 

"Put the phone on speaker." 

"Done." 

The man laughed. "I have your special little girl, Mr Rogers. Would you like to hear her?" 

"DAD! Daddy, HELP!" She screamed, and I heard him slap her. 

"Shut up you bitch." 

"Where's Peter?" I asked. 

"The boy? Oh, he's still knocked out, I haven't had my fun with him yet." 

"You touch either of them, and I swear-"

"I already have, Mr Rogers. What are you going to do? Chop my fingers off? You don't even know where I am, or who I am." 

The next words came out as a furious growl, "I will hunt you down and kill you, you mark my words, you son a bitch." 

"Have fun." 

 

***Peter's POV***

"Oh hell my head." I moaned, sitting up. 

"Mr Parker. I have something for you," a voice said, throwing someone in the dark room. "Sleep tight, brats." 

"Peter?" I heard a familiar voice, but it was weak, and quiet. 

"Lorena?" 

"Hey baby." She said, sitting next to me. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like shit," I said, laughing. 

She smiled. "Let me make that better," she whispered, kissing me on the lips, and slipping her tongue into my mouth. 

"Lorena.. lorena." 

"Mm?" She said, pulling away. 

"Whatever this is, we're gonna get through this.. I promise." 

"I know." She said. "Let me.. can I kiss you?" 

I laughed, "I mean, it wouldn't go amiss right now." 

"I love you." 

"I know." 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

***Steve's POV***

"It isn't fair, Tones. It isn't fair, why'd they have to take Lorena?" 

Tony looked up from the Stark pad, and cuddled up next to me on the couch, putting his hand on mine. "Because she's the best." 

"What?" 

"Because," his face lit up, and he jumped up. "They don't want her, they want her to do something for them. They always do. Maybe, maybe they her to kill someone." 

I grinned, "Tony. You are a genius. Nat, get over here!" 

"Yeah?" She asked, sitting down opposite them. 

"What's the likelihood they want her to do something, and they don't want her to die, as such." 

Natasha breathed in. "Well. Generally I'm her situation they most likely want her skills, or her money, or her intelligence. She has access to some of the governments most classified documents. Of course, there's always the problem of we don't know who has taken her: there has been incidents in the past where the government themselves have taken highly intelligent, rich, or talented people, because they want something. I have no idea what Lorena could do for them," she added, hopelessly. "She's only eighteen." 

"She could be used as bait," they heard a voice, and Bucky sat on the counter, eating a baguette. 

"What?" Tony asked. 

Bucky shrugged. "Two things, punk. They want her to kill someone, or they use her as bait, to get us to do something. You know, the avengers." 

"You're not an avenger." Tony states. 

"Tony shut up, he's going somewhere with this," Natahsa snapped. 

"That's all I got," Bucky's says. "It's  common sense. C'mon guys, I'm like nearly a hundred years old and even I know that." 

Steve looked at Tony. "Do you think..." 

"Shield?" Tony asks. 

Natasha shakes her head. "FBI." 

 

***Lorena***

"Is this the moment that they come in and save us?" Lorena thought out loud, cuddling against a sleepy Peter. 

A thin male figure that Lorena knew far too well entered the room. 

"You're going back." He said. 

Lorena's jaw gaped open. "What?" 

"You're going to the tower." 

"But- but I-  _what_?" 

The man sighed. "You. Are. Going. Back. To. The. Avengers. Tower." He reinstated, saying each word as if she were stupid. 

Lorena clutched on to Peters arm. "What about Peter?" 

The man laughed. "I don't know yet." 

"So he's not going back?" 

"He might. I only made the deal with you. You kill the target, you go back to the tower." 

"But I said I wouldn't do it," Lorena protested. 

He pulled out something, a phone, why a phone? 

"Your daddy seems to think different." 

_"Hey baby. I know this sounds stupid to you, but you need to do what they say. No matter how stupid, no matter how much you hate it, we just want you here." His blue eyes threatened tears, and he wiped them away savagely. "Baby we miss you."_

Lorena wiped away her tears, and pulled a now awake Peter up. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"Dad.. he- uhm- he wants me to kill whoever the target is. But I-" Lorena paused. "Files. I want to know who it is." 

"Lorena what are you doing?" Peter asked, suddenly alert. 

"And guns," Lorena said. "I need guns." 

"This is a bad idea," Peter interrupted, but, again, Lorena ignored him. 

"And I want Peter with me. So he's going to need a suit." 

The man smiled. "I'll get in touch." 

He handed her a file, a very big file, and Lorena opened it. And just like it had two years ago when Nick asked her to kill Tony, Lorena eyes widened. 

"You're kidding me, right?" 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE END OF LORENAS SHIT RIDE WHOOOPPPPPPP I FEEL LIKE ITS REALLT BAD BUT COME ON DOUBKE UPDATE AND YAY SHES NOT IN A SHIT FEST ANYMORE WHOOOPPPP  
> OKAY I NEED TO CALM DOWN BUT AHHSVDJSJCIDNBDKDOC

*Lorena*

_Lorena remembered the one time she spoke to Uncle Bucky about death. He said, "There's a time where everyone has to go. You may be old, or young, but there's a time. But also understand that time isn't set in stone. You can change it whenever you want. Don't think that you can't change what other people made."_

_You made a monster out of me,_ she thought.  _And I was determined to change. But I didn't._

"I don't understand," Lorena whispered, pushing the file away from her. 

"What did it say?" Peter asked, grabbing for the file, going against Lorena's protests. 

He went white. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because someone has to die," the man said. "Now sweetheart, have you ever actually seen me?" 

Lorena shook her head.

He took a step forward, and stood half in the light. His face was distorted with burns, and his eyes were red. 

"You did this to me," he said. "You let them do this to me!" He screamed. "You really think I'm FBI?!? I wanted revenge. And now you have it." 

"I don't-" but then she paused. 

_Hunter, whose real name was Andrew, winked at her._

"Andrew?" 

"Finally! Yes, Lorena. When you left, his son of a botch bodyguard found me and burnt the damn building down. I spent two years in prison, but they never caught you. They could possibly arrest beautiful Steve Rogers daughter.I  spent two years in prison because of you! Two years! It isn't fair. So now they'll all die. All of them, all of the avengers. They will  _burn,_ just like I did." 

"You can't do this, you want me to kill the avengers?" she cried, jumping up, and throwing herself at him. 

"Lorena!" Peter shouted, trying to get her off him, but she was kicking him, punching him, nothing could get her off him. 

Nothing. 

Even Peter. 

"Lorena stop!" He shouted, but now Andrew was on his knees, Lorena's hands on his neck. 

"Help," Andrew said, his face going red, and his breath slowing. 

"No, you son of a bitch," lorena snapped, and then, with a swift movement of her hands, killed him. 

"Holy shit. Holy. Oh my god. YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!" Peter yelled, going red in the face. 

"Peter, chill out. We are not having his conversation now." 

He blew out a breath. "Not having this conversation. NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?!! YOU JUST KILLED A MAN!" 

"HE WAS THREATENING MY FAMILY!" She shouts back, pushing his chest, and scowling at him.

Peter grabbed her wrist, "HE ASKED FOR HELP!" 

"Peter. The avengers tower could be on fire, RIGHT NOW, and you're shouting at me, so, this is for you," she snapped, pulling out her middle finger. 

"Oh, real mature, Lorena. Real mature." 

She pushed him away once again. "What do you want me to do, huh? HE TORTURED ME!" 

Peter stopped. "He what?" 

"He tortured me. Everyday, when you were here, he tortured me. And it hurts, everything hurts," she sobbed, crying into his chest. "I can't do this." 

"What?" 

"We-" she took a step back. "We'll talk about it later, but right now, we have to go save some superheroes." 

Peter gulped. "Lorena, if you're having doubts, I-" 

"Peter shut up!" She yelled. "We need to get out of here." 

 

***The Avengers***

"This is a bad idea," Steve said, sitting down beside the Stark pad again. 

"Really? You just told your daughter to kill the target, and you don't even know who it it. There might not even be a target!" Natasha said, pressing the record button. 

"Hey baby," Steve started, and then he paused. "I love you, for starters. We're heading out of here, to come and find you. We think we know where you are. But we're scared. Because you might- you might not... Lorena. I love you. Peter, you were pretty cool too, but I'm not gonna say I love you because no man loves his daughters boyfriend. Anyway. Good luck, baby. I love you."

"Does anyone smell fire?" Tony asked. 

The avengers shrugged. 

Natasha sniffed. "Guys, I smell fire." 

Suddenly, Clint ran into the room. "Guys. We have a problem."

 

Lorena and Peter ran down the street. They must have looked a perculiar sight, Lorena in a dress, and Peter in his suit, all grimy, thin, and pale running towards the Tower. 

Suddenly a fire truck wailed its way down the street and Lorena screamed, stopping in front of the tower. 

Peter came up behind here holding her waist, keeping her from running up to the tower. 

She screamed again. It ripped through the air, sad and angry, and pierced everyone's ears. 

"DAD!" She screamed, struggling against Peter, and kicking against his legs. "PETER LET GO!" 

A fire officer had neared them. "Are you-" 

"she's Steve and Tony's daughter," Peter answered for her, and she crumpled against his chest. 

"We haven't found them yet," he added. 

"But, where are they?" Peter asked, holding Lorena even tighter. 

"We're searching, but there isn't much we can do now, except put out the fire. It's too dangerous to go in..." 

Suddenly, Peter looked over towards the entrance, where two male figures, each leaning on each other, covered in blood and ash, walked out. There was a flash of the cameras, and then they collapsed on the ground. The first thing Peter noticed was that he wasn't holding Lorena anymore. The second thing he noticed was that they were running towards Steve and Tony. 

"Dad, dad, oh god are you okay?" Lorena asked, holding both of them up.

"Lorena," Tony started, before erupting into a coughing fit. "We're fine." 

Steve grinned, the white of his teeth contrasting with the ash on his skin. "Tony, I may be delusional, but do you think it's time everyone knew?" 

"About us?" Tony asked. 

"Mhmmm." Steve replied. 

In answer, Tony crashed his lips against Steve's, and yanked him close. 

"Oh god my dads are kissing," Lorena said, turning her head. 

"I love you," Steve said, "I love you both," he pulled Tony and Lorena close, crying.

Peter smiled, and pulled Lorena aside. "Lorena, I'm sorry  about earlier, I-" 

"Shhh," she said, putting her finger to his lips. "I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you too," he replied, hugging her, and kissing her head. 

Within seconds they were surrounded by everyone, Thor, Hulk, Wanda, everyone, every single one of the avengers surrounding them, hugging them. They were all crying. It seemed weird, for a large group of superheroes to cry, but they'd all been through so much, and it was okay. It was okay to cry. "I love you guys," Lorena said, "I love you lot so much." 

They were more than just a group, more than a unit, there wasn't no secrets, no lies. 

They were family. 

**Author's Note:**

> So in the comments just tell me how I can improve, and tell me other ideas you want me to do. Usually DC and Marvel, but I'm a shadowhunter fan girl too....;) also guests can comment <3


End file.
